lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Triton App
The Triton App was invented by Douglas Davenport, used to control a bionic superhuman/soldier. When a bionic superhuman/soldier is affected by the Triton App state, their eyes turn green, and the user of the app will have full control over their actions. It is possible for someone to break out of this state if their human side becomes stronger than their bionics. In Sink or Swim, Leo helps Chase break out of the Triton App by reminding him of all the fun times they had while they were together, and who he was as his brother. Unlike with Chase's override app, which is somewhat similar, the person under the influence of the triton app doesn't appear to be fully conscious, as Chase didn't know what was going on or remember anything. Although Leo was able to break through to him. It should be noted that this is the only time it happened, possibly because Victor Krane upgraded the app. The Triton app can be disengaged by either a switch, or the Override App. Once it is disengaged the victim passes out and doesn't remember anything that happened while the app was activated. Even Chase, who was able to break from the control of the app and throw the box so it wouldn't hit Leo, didn't remember anything he did after he came to. Later on, Victor Krane upgraded the Triton App to sync with his bionic implants so that he can exert control over his bionic soldiers from his brain. In Rise of the Secret Soldiers, Krane later upgraded the Triton App, perfecting it so that it can be injected into even normal humans, which will link them to his control. Unlike previous cases however, taking Krane out will nullify his control, causing anyone who was controlled by the Triton App to revert to their normal selves. However, Victor Krane also added a doomsday virus to the Triton App as a contingency plan, which would activate after some time if he got killed, to prevent anyone else from controlling them. In Space Colony, Krane and Dr. Gao used the modified Triton App to control the colonists of Davenportia. Dr. Gao also implanted Krane's upgraded Triton App in Leo. It is currently unknown what the true fate of the Triton App is after the Davenportia Incident, but it is assumed that it was permanently erased by Douglas Davenport. Known Victims Bionic * Adam Davenport * Bree Davenport * Chase Davenport * Leo Dooley * Bionic Soldiers ** Taylor ** Sebastian ** Tank ** Lexi ** Spin ** Bob ** Kate ** Logan ** Thermo Hands Non-Bionic * Mr. President (revealed to not be controlled after Krane's presumed death) * Donald Davenport * Tasha Davenport * Davenportia Colonists Controllers *Douglas Davenport - Controls with a remote/device (turned into a redeemed hero) *Victor Krane - Controls with his mind (deceased) *Dr. Gao - Controls with his mind (incarcerated) Appearances Season 3 *Sink or Swim (used on Adam, Bree and Chase) *You Posted What?!? (shown through S-1/Taylor's eyes) *Rise of the Secret Soldiers (to control the Bionic Army) Season 4 *Space Colony Mentions Season 2 * Bionic Showdown (first mentioned/shown on computer screen) Season 4 * One of Us (big plot device) * Lab Rats: On The Edge Trivia * Triton might come the virus, Trojan. *Chase is the first person to be controlled by the Triton App, and also only bionic human to ever break from the app. *The Triton App works even under bionic signal interrupters, as Krane was able to awaken his Bionic Soldiers even while his bionics were disabled. *The Triton App is mentioned in Season 2. *In Bionic Showdown, Douglas mentions that after being controlled by the Triton App, they will be Douglas's forever, but in Sink or Swim, Chase breaks out of it. *It appears all of Victor Krane's bionic soldiers have the Triton App because all of their eyes turn green at the end of You Posted What?!? *Marcus, Krane, Dr. Gao and Daniel are the only bionic people who have never been a victim of the app. *In Sink or Swim, it is revealed that the person under the Triton App does not remember anything in that state. *In Rise of the Secret Soldiers, Krane reveals that he has perfected the technology so that he can use it on people that aren't bionic, the president, or partially bionic, such as Leo. *The remote of the Triton App runs on batteries. (Bionic Showdown) *Otis was the only one of Krane's henchmen controlled by other means besides the Triton App. *When Douglas created the Triton App, he installed a tracking device so he knows where they are. (Rise of the Secret Soldiers) *Mr. President, Donald, Tasha and the colonists were the only non-bionic humans to be controlled by the Triton App. *In One of Us, it was revealed that Krane put a doomsday virus into the Triton App, so that if he died, his soldiers would blow up if he couldn't control them. *The Triton App is similar to Chase's Override App, because he can control Bree and Adam's bionics, though Chase's Override App has a limited effect. *Aside from the ability fusion technique, Leo claimed that his and Taylor's EMP ability could've disabled the Trition app had Krane still been around. *It is unknown if the triton app works on Androids. *Because the Lab Rats' and Bionic Soldiers' chips were melted by Giselle and have been replaced by the new superchip, it's implied they no longer have the Triton App. Category:Bionic Abilities